Yukiko Shimo (Earth-12607)
For the mainstream character see: Sharpay Frost, or see alternate reality versions. Yukiko Shimo (b. July 2, 1990) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Kirigakure. Yukiko is a member of the Yuki clan. 'History' Early Years Yukiko was born in a small, snowy village in the Land of Water, a land that had suffered from war not long before. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people. Those with kekkei genkai quickly became feared and hated for their abilities, out of concern that their existence would only bring about more war. Chunin Exams Fourth Shinobi World War Blank Period Later Years 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja }}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Rank |- | Ninja Rank |Jounin (Medic-nin) |- | Ninja Registration | |- | Academy Grad. Age | |- | Chūnin Grad. Age | |- | Jounin Grad. Age | |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#2554C7; color:#ffffff;" | Jutsu Info |- | Kekkei Genkai | Ice Release |- | Nature Type | Water Release Wind Release Yang Release |} Yukiko is undoubtedly one of the most powerful ninja that Kiri has ever produced. She is a remarkable combatant and is also hailed as one of the world's strongest kunoichi. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Yukiko is proficient in three nature transformations, water, wind and Yang. Her most noticeable power is the utilization of water and wind chakra to create ice. Her power over ice grants her special techniques, like the Demonic Ice Crystal Mirrors, which surrounds a target with mirrors that Yukiko can teleport between and attack from, even if her opponent is in the sky. During her flashbacks of her youth, Yukiko was shown to release large spikes made of ice. She can also use water-style techniques, such as Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death, which causes the water on the floor to concentrate into needles with just one stomp on the ground. With her Ice Release, Yukiko can create domes that were capable of blocking even multiple exploding tags at once. Chakra Control: Yukiko quickly discovered that she had an excellent control over her chakra, and as such she had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. 'Taijutsu' 'Bukijutsu' Bukijutsu: Yukiko specializes in long-range attacks, thanks to her weapons, which she carries in a number of scrolls held in a holster on her waist. During later years, she carries her weapons in two big scrolls on her back with a couple of smaller scrolls. As a child, her arsenal was composed mostly of steel projectiles and her favoured method of attack was to throw her scrolls in the air in such a way as to cause them to spin above her, then jump between them and toss myriad weapons at her opponent in rapid succession. She also uses strings to control and guide the direction of her weapons. Her weapons skills are so advanced that she is able to skillfully use and control an extremely unorthodox weapon just after receiving it. As a teenager, she was shown using a two-stage attack using exploding tags and a grenade full of kunai. Also, she used more weapons than ever, developing new techniques such as Twin Rising Dragons Control where she adds exploding tags to most of her weapons and her most powerful technique known as Manipulated Tools: Heavenly Chain of Destruction where she unrolls her scroll and releases hundreds and varieties of weapons in a rain to pierce her enemies and/or their defences, which is mostly impossible to evade. Yukiko can also summon more than just weapons as she summoned a fireball, as well as a fire dragon to fight against one of the Kumo-nins' wolves trap, and a large metal dome that can protect her and her teammates. 'Abilities' Strength Level Weaknesses 'Appearance' Yukiko is a very beautiful young woman. She has brown eyes, long brown hair and slightly tanned skin. She is quite tall with a slender build. *'Hair:' Yukiko has long brown hair. *'Wardrobe:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Weapons 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Humans Category:Shinobis Category:Married Characters Category:Japanese Category:Yuki clan Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Cancer (sign) Category:Characters Category:Alternate Reality Characters Category:Earth-12607 Characters Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Yang Release users Category:Ice Release users